The True Meaning of Christmas
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: Basically, the Titans are in a play: the play of the biblical story of Christmas. WARNING: EXTREMELY CHRISTIAN. Better summary inside.


The True Meaning of Christmas

Summary: Basically, the Titans are in a play: the play of the biblical story of Christmas. WARNING: EXTREMELY CHRISTIAN. Better summary inside.

Better summary: The Titans are wondering about the meaning of Christmas, so a girl named Cathy offers to let them be in her church's play of the Christmas story. They agree, and learn about the most important things: The true meaning of Christmas and Jesus.

Okay, my brother and I came up with this idea a little while ago. :D

Here's the cast:

_Robin: Joseph_

_Starfire: Mary_

_Raven: The Innkeeper_

_Beast Boy: A shepherd_

_Speedy: Another shepherd_

_Cyborg: A Magi_

_Aqua Lad: Another Magi_

_Hot Spot: The last Magi_

_Cathy (My OC): Angel_

_Random OC'S: Extras/People not mentioned here_

_Baby Jesus: A doll (lol)_

On with the story!

* * *

The Titans (with the exception of Raven) were all around the Christmas Tree, putting up decorations. Raven occasionally helped out, but she didn't care about Christmas. At least, that's what she said. 

Cyborg was trying to reach the top of the tree. He had the star in his hand.

"Come on Cy!" BB encouraged him.

Cyborg kept reaching as Starfire and Robin echoed Beast Boy's remark. He stretched higher and higher and finally got the star on.

The other Titans cheered, except Raven. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a book.

Robin said, "Okay, let's put the rest of the ornaments on!"

Starfire smiled widely at that. She said, "Yes, let us put these colorful lights on the Tree of Everlasting Green!"

The boys looked at each other. Beast Boy turned and said, "Uh, Star, don't you mean the Christmas Tree?"

"Did you not say Trees of Christmas are Trees of Everlasting---"

Robin chuckled. "No, it's an **evergreen**."

Starfire blushed as Beast Boy chuckled and handed Cyborg the lights. They went around, until Beast Boy had to become a hummingbird to get any higher. Starfire flew up and helped.

Robin watched the other two Titans put on the lights as Cyborg walked over to Raven. "Rae, why aren't you helping?"

Everyone turned to look at Raven.

Raven hardly looked up from her book as she said, "I don't **do** Christmas."

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, shocked. "How can you not like **Christmas**? That's like---"

"Because, it's pointless." Raven said, closing her book and standing up. "Christmas is merely for people to get presents, days of work and school, and to do pointless activities such as making ornaments and---"

Raven was cut off by three figures opening the door to Titans Tower.

"Hey, could someone help us out?" Hot Spot's voice echoed throughout the hallway to where the Titans were. "These are heavy!"

Starfire and Cyborg left to help them out.

"Where were they?" Robin asked.

Hot Spot, Speedy, and Aqua Lad were all over for Christmas. Wildebeest would've come, but he was busy.

"Buying Christmas ornaments. Apparently, last time I played a prank on Raven, she accidentally blew up all the ornaments." Beast Boy replied, feeling and looking very embarrassed.

Raven glared at Beast Boy over her book. "I heard that quite well."

Beast Boy turned totally red and said, "I think I'll help the other guys." He ran off.

Robin chuckled as Starfire landed. "I have finished putting the lights of colors on the Tree of Christmas!" Starfire said, excitedly.

Robin turned to look at the tree and smiled. "Good job, Star!"

They looked at the tree, causing greens, pinks, purples, yellows, oranges, reds, blues, and whites to shine on their faces.

"Why do you Earthlings celebrate Christmas, Robin?" Starfire said.

Robin shook his head. "I don't know. Just like Raven, I don't know."

Raven, a little annoyed of being referred to as if she wasn't there, slammed her book and walked to her room. Starfire and Robin watched her leave, then Star looked at Robin and said, "What do you do for this joyous occasion?"

Robin smiled. "Well, most people buy presents for their friends and family, wrap them up, say who their for, ad put them under the Christmas Tree. Everyone opens the presents that the other people bought for them on Christmas Day, or Christmas Eve for some people." (Like me!)

"Oh." Starfire replied. "Does everyone do this?"

"No." Robin replied. "I can't say everyone does."

"Why not? Why would they not wish to give to their loved ones?"

"Because some people are to poor to buy presents." Robin said, a little sadly. "When I was a young boy, I had a friend whose parents couldn't afford to get any presents that year."

Starfire looked shocked.

"Oh---" Speedy said.

Robin and Starfire spun around, realizing that Cyborg, Beast Boy, Hot Spot, Speedy, and Aqua Lad had just heard their conversation. They blushed furiously and said, "How long have you been standing there?"

"About since 'Does everyone do this?'" Beast Boy said, looking similar to how he looked in _Apprentice, part one_ when he suggests that Robin should stay at Titan's Tower.

Starfire blushed. "Friend Speedy, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say," Speedy said, "'Speaking of people who can't afford Christmas Presents, this girl we met at the store gave us a packet of information about sending money to help people who can't afford them. She also gave us some free ornaments.'"

Starfire's eyes brightened. "That would **glorious**! I would greatly enjoy giving to them!" She turned to Robin with hope-filled eyes. "Robin, may we?"

"Why not?" Robin said, smiling.

Starfire let out a "Hooray!" as Robin said, "What company published it?"

Aqua Lad took it from Speedy and looked at it. "It says 'Samaritan's Purse'."

Robin nodded as Beast Boy thought, _'Where have I heard that name before?'_

They looked at it. After doing what the instructions said to do, Robin wrote a check and sent it off to "Samaritan's Purse".

They then went back to decorating the Christmas Tree. Starfire noticed that the box of ornaments that the girl had given them included a lot of angels, mangers, animals, and strange people. She asked the other Titans about it, but they had no clue, but Robin, Speedy, and Beast Boy all said they looked familiar.

They ignored that and had the tree done in little time.

* * *

Don't worry; it gets better. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!


End file.
